Rules and Guidelines
1. No flaming, trolling, cybermobbing or digital bullying. Based on the severity of the violation, a warning or immediate week-long block can be issued. Severity will climb as necessary. ---- 2. Derogatory terms like fanboy and wanker are generally frowned upon here--''avoid using them.'' An accident is understandable, so no major punishment will be dealt out right away. Continuous violations will result in a warning, then a ban of ranging magnitude. ---- 3. Racial slurs and discrimination will not be tolerated. Your first offence will result in an immediate month-long block. Second offence will be five months. Third, a full year. Fourth, well, it's four strikes and you're out, right? Examples of intolerable behavior: use of "nigger" and "cracker." Also, sexism ("she's stupid because she's a woman!"), racism ("he's black, so he doesn't deserve common courtesy!"), other discrimination ("oh look, he's from Turkey, he doesn't deserve rights" or "Stupid Hindus with their stupid Brahman and such, ugh"), etc. These examples are fairly watered down--a lot of these problems are harder to spot than this. ---- 4. Do NOT edit other people's battles. On this wiki, you're allowed to make fights with various different structures. But once someone claims a fight, you can't just change their page because they were faster than you. You are allowed to make your own version by sharing a tabber, though. A warning will be issued for multiple violations of this, and eventually, if you refuse to stop, a ban will be issued. ---- 5. Sexual harassment and sexual themes are not allowed here. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a two week-long block will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. ---- 6. Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing--''no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for four days.'' The severity will climb as necessary. ---- 7. Do NOT shit-post on discussion threads or people's pages. Don't shit-post on character pages, either. If you want to joke around and have fun with people, there's always collaboration on a battle, there's always chat, and there's always message walls. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Another warning will be issued before action will be taken. That action will be a three day-long block. ---- 8. Have some class. This wiki was made to be primarily English, so try to have a little bit of grammar and sentence structuring skills, and also try to learn the language a little bit. If you speak a different language, then you probably can't understand this, and this place is not for you. If you can, be at least a little skilled with the language, okay? We go to school for a reason. ---- 9. Ohhhhh man... Sockpuppets. If used for fun--you will experience no punishment, and it is perfectly acceptable. If used to avoid a ban, you'll receive a permanent block on your sockpuppet, and your original account will suffer as well. If your main account was permanently blocked, your IP address will be blocked altogether. If you were banned for a finite amount of time, we'll double your block time. For example, if you used the sockpuppet to come back and repeat doing what you did, and your main account was banned for a month, then your sockpuppet will be permanently blocked and your main account's block will be raised to two months. If you came back to do something truly awful, such as discrimination, then we'll use exponentiation to determine your new block time. ---- 10. Cursing/Cussing''' IS '''allowed. However, utilize it with some control. Don't go full-caps rage mode with two cuss words every sentence. Example: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH, YOU BASTARD! That will get an immediate warning ensuing the violation. Continuation of such behavior will result in punishment. Speaking of which... ---- 11. Threats towards someone's life like "Drink Bleach" ''isn't funny.'' No warning. You don't know what people have gone through--that can legitimately kill someone without you knowing; it's not some joke. Don't do it. If you do, you will immediately be blocked for two weeks. Second violation will be two months. Third, you're outta here for six months. Fourth, and you're outta here, period. ---- 12. No Religious pages. Religion is already a touchy subject, so please refrain from making any sort of religious page. ---- 13. On the topic of plagiarism. If you steal large walls of text, or anything of the sort from someone without permission, credit and the like, you will first be warned. Stealing someone's work is not to be tolerated, especially without any credit towards them. Second violation will be a ban of two weeks. Third violation will be a ban of a month. Since plagiarism is such an issue, the fourth violation will be a permanent ban. ---- 14. Avoid using categories like "Fire Users." It gets cluttered, and sometimes, stuff like that is entirely subjective to what a person's opinion is. Try to only edit the character pages to fix grammar, add possible opponents, or to add a fight. ---- 15. We can have "Possible Opponents," a brief bio and "Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far," but no "Powers and Stats" section. Again, that stuff is subjective. ---- 16. For when you make your fights, only add your username and the category "Incompleted Fights." With fewer categories, it makes it easier to navigate the place. Once you finish the fight, remove "Incompleted Fights" and put in "Completed Fights." However, categories like "Hero VS Hero," "Hero VS Villain," "Villain VS Anti-Hero," "Male VS Female" and "Males Only" are fine, as well as stuff like "Marvel VS DC." However, only use the companies. Don't put "Dragon Ball VS DC," put "Toei VS DC." Don't put "Super Mario VS Sonic the Hedgehog," put "Nintendo VS Sega." And above all else, refrain from making category duplicates. To prevent this, if you're making a category, making it as straight-forward as possible, so when someone goes to add it, it's not impossible to find. ---- 17. A picky rule, but when making a character page, always limit all their pictures to 300px. It proves to be a very suiting size, always fitting within the constraints of the page, and doesn't force people to squint their eyes to see it. ---- 18. A character page is meant to be a "home base" for all versions of the character. As such, there should be no "DBZ Goku" page, or "Paper Mario" page. All versions are in their one profile, and if your fight limits them to one thing, then it's simply specified within that one page. ---- 19. If you make a fight using, for example, Mario from Super Mario Bros. Z, the fan series, then that will be put under the "Semi-Canon" subheading as a smaller subheading, like "As SMBZ Mario." Semi-Canon is for fanon works of canon characters that has become its own canon. Your fight will thus be added to Mario's regular page. Like said--character pages are home bases. The "Fanon" subheading is for your versions of those characters, provided they can pass the Mary Sue Litmus Test with a score of 5-30. ---- 20. Do not use or make pages for characters in the Blacklist. ---- 21. When making an OC page, take the Mary Sue Litmus Test. Getting a score of 5-30 is good enough to let them stay. Any lower or higher, and we can't allow them here. Sorry. ---- 22. When making a battle, avoid making it a battle between the same character, or just alternate versions. Examples being "Mario VS Paper Mario," "DBS Goku VS GT Goku," "Evil Ryu VS The Power of Nothingness Ryu," etc. However, alternate worlds or timelines count, since they're not the same character. Example being "Link Battle Royale," or to get specific, "OoT Link VS TP Link." Category:Important